<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes the warrior must rest by asmodbuer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996981">sometimes the warrior must rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodbuer/pseuds/asmodbuer'>asmodbuer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"i believe in eve supremacy" as i said while rapidly typing an emo story about her, Fainting, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodbuer/pseuds/asmodbuer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is a little tired, that's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chuugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pastel Palettes’ lovely keyboardist—Eve Wakamiya—was always so productive, kind and determined. Especially being productive—she has a lot on her list. Waking up at 4 AM, getting ready for school and doing not one or two—but <em> three </em> of her club activities, working at Hazawa Coffee and being both a model and an idol; this was a normal routine for Eve. </p><p>Compared to a normal person’s duties, Eve’s was considered as extremely busy. A normal person would be so exhausted and stressed if they have Eve’s schedule—they might even pass out, too.</p><p>Many people were surprised at Eve’s daily routine. Even if she has a lot of things to do, she still managed to be active and healthy—sleep and health wise. Perhaps bushido was her daily motivation.</p><p>However, this healthy mental state didn’t last long. One day, it all started with a sense of feeling tired.</p><p>Getting up was a hassle. The blaring sound of the alarm has irritated the poor, tired girl. Usually, Eve would wake up with no issues, but suddenly—it felt like all of her strength and motivation was gone. Where did this dreadful feeling even come from? Yesterday, Eve was fine and was doing the things she loved: doing her club activities, serving customers at Hazawa Coffee, modeling, being an idol…</p><p>This sounds incredibly long and busy. Is this really her routine?</p><p>Her routine is too much for a typical person to handle. How did she manage to pull it together with this? There are so many things to do—and yet, the old Eve never gets exhausted of it. </p><p>Skipping school might be a good idea, but it’ll be extremely out of character for her. Her classmates and her bandmates would be worried too—this is not what the usual Eve would act. She has schoolwork to do, club activities to do, part-time jobs to do, modeling, and lastly—being an idol.</p><p>
  <em>…Being an idol?</em>
</p><p>Being an idol sounds exhausting to the poor girl. Being an idol does not only focus on performing and and doing fan meetings for their audiences, but also focuses on staff production—meaning that staff members will come for her at any time, demanding and asking and—</p><p>
  <em> …You must get ready for school, Eve. The true warrior is responsible for everything he has done. </em>
</p><p>Chuugi, one of the seven virtues of bushido—meaning duty and loyalty.</p><p>Eve took her sweet time to get up and prepared herself for the worse.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. makoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eve is finally at Hanasakigawa at last. The usual Eve is not this late at all, but she’s at least in the school premises, it’ll be alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As she strolled through the hallways, she came across Kasumi and Hagumi, who were far away from here. The two of them recognized her and waved excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve-chan! Eve-chin! Good morning~!” Both of the girls’ voices echoed through the hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve waved back with a weak smile on her face. Seeing the two made her feel a little motivated to push through the day. It was good seeing them, but now it’s time to focus on school. Eve followed to her class and began her school day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on class was slightly difficult. Eve can’t bear to stand up and answer questions. Reading to the class was also a struggle too sometimes, since her eyesight became a little blurry—making it harder to read the writing on the pages. This concerned the students and the teacher in the classroom, and have brought Eve guilt, discomfort, and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakamiya-san? Are you feeling alright? Do you want to go to the school nurse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ah! No no, I am just tired. Maybe it’s because I’m not sleeping right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto, one of the seven virtues of bushido—meaning honesty and sincerity. In bushido, lying to others is considered dishonorable and yet Eve did it anyways. It’s alright, because she risked her mental health for others to be happy. It won’t be dishonorable...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...This bushido thing is exhausting. When did Eve devote herself to such a thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy feeling didn’t affect her all of the time. There are some times where Eve had fun, like eating lunch together with others, and doing her club activities. Eve loved her club activities dearly, since they all shared a common trait—being related to Japan. Tea ceremonies, kendo, flower arrangement—they all screamed the beauty of Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes soon turn into hours, and hours result in the bell ringing. The bell used to sound elegant and soft, but this time—it ranged loudly. Eve flinched at the sound of the bell—maybe it’s just her sensitive ears acting up. As Eve wore her school bag around her shoulder, she miserably left the school premises, desperate to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she can’t forget her part-job. She has a shift today—she can’t let Tsugumi work all by herself. She slowly strolled all the way from school to the coffee shop as the heavy, melancholy air surrounds her as she goes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eve tidied up her beige-colored apron, ready for work at Hazawa Coffee. Still having a sense of tiredness, the thought of working at Hazawa Coffee sounds draining to her: welcoming and communicating with customers, serving them food and drinks, and repeating until the shop closes. Eve has admired Tsugumi for being so considerate and engaging towards people—it’s as if she knows what to do when working in a cafe. That’s the type of spirit Eve wants to have—but no—with a dread feeling in her, it’s impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve walked out of the break room and came across a few of her familiar friends at one table: Tsugumi, Kanon and Chisato, who were chatting and were simply having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsugumi, who is carrying a circular serving tray, turned around and greeted her, “Ah, Eve-chan! Good afternoon. How was your day so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisato, who was drinking tea—did the same, “Hello, Eve-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanon was there too, eating a small slice of cake. She waved at Eve with glee on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve forced her voice to sound upbeat, “Good afternoon, everyone...” Instead, her voice sounds slightly cracked—and perhaps miserable, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsugumi was surprised at Eve’s sudden change of tone, “Eve-chan? Is something the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can tell everything to us, Eve-chan. Just like last time.” Chisato’s tone was soft and convincing, urging Eve to release all of her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know you can tell everything to us, Eve-chan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this was expected. Eve was terrible at lying—even her Finnish friend, Hanne, knows this. As much as she wanted to tell them just like last time, this burden feeling stopped her from doing so. She wanted to tell them everything: that she was extremely tired out of nowhere, often feeling light-headed and maybe a little queasy and just—so, so much more that needed to be said. But she can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to the feelings she has when it comes to lying to Hanne, this one is so much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve averted her eyes, “I...um…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is an opportunity to release her trapped emotions, she still can't express this kind of feeling to them—this is a feeling that is so exhausting and heavy—she didn’t want to drown them with such weighted feelings. But she can’t stay guilty forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell them, tell them everything, please!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With trembling legs, Eve took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>N...No! They’ll be shocked by every word I said!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her chest—it felt so heavy, so heavy that her breaths are starting to get shorter and shorter. Eve has never felt this ill before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll feel much better when you tell them everything!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body began to feel hot all of the sudden. She latched onto the beige-colored walls for support, taking sharp, short breaths. Her uniform was getting drenched in cold sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These feelings will be too much for them! I don’t want to be a burden to them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is her body like this?—No, why is she feeling like this? Eve did her daily routines every day and came out fine until now. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to happen at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud clang that ranged through Eve’s sensitive ears. Perhaps Tsugumi dropped her tray. Eve heard a creak, and then heard a few footsteps that became louder for each step. There was a mumbling sound, much like a person speaking. Eve used her remaining strength to hear the voices that are about to fade away:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve-chan? Eve-chan?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E… Eve-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone! Get help right away, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, there was no strength to support her body anymore. As much as Eve wanted to endure all of this, she had no choice but to let her guard down. She failed everyone, and failed being a warrior, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, her body dropped to the floor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. gi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve’s eyes slowly woke up to the sight of the lavender bed sheets and the ray of sunlight. The sunlight has bled through the violet curtains and onto the bed sheets. Staring at the blinding sunlight might give Eve a headache. </p><p>Minus the headaches, her head which is laying in the plushy, comfortable pillow—feels at least better and strangely relaxed, as if there’s no tight band around it. Her silky, white locks—which are no longer in braids—spreads all over the pillow, and to her shoulders.</p><p> Everything in the room seems recognizable: her lavender curtains and blanket, her traditional Japanese items, her poster souvenirs—everything was extremely familiar. </p><p>Eve realized that she was in her bedroom. Who took her here?</p><p>Suddenly, a bubbly voice came out of nowhere, “...Everyone! Eve-chan woke up!”</p><p> The voice has caught Eve’s attention, glancing to see who belongs to it. Her eyes averted to the sight of all the members of Pastel Palettes surrounding her before her very eyes.</p><p>Both Maya and Aya are kneeling down, while Hina is sitting on the bed. Chisato seems to be the only one standing.</p><p>Seeing them surround her while she’s in bed made her feel comfortable. There was peace and tranquility seeing all of Pasupare together.</p><p>
  <em>...All of Pasupare is here… Oh no. </em>
</p><p>Eve immediately felt an immense amount of guilt that she had put everyone in a scary situation. She didn’t want people that are important to her concerned—in fact, she couldn’t do anything about it when she passed out. She left her loved ones possibly scarred. There must be something that can make up for the trouble.</p><p>Apologizing might be a good idea. Bushido taught her the way of forgiving. Eve would need to apologize to Kanon and Tsugumi, too.</p><p>Eve slowly sat up from her bed and cleared her throat, “Everyone…! I am really sorry that I-”</p><p>Chisato’s soft voice interrupted her apology, “Eve-chan, you shouldn’t apologize at all.”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>Another voice interrupted her too—it was Hina's, “Ah, ah, ah! No buts! Focus on resting rather than apologizing!”</p><p>“Please, you have all of us so worried about you...” There was a distressed expression across Chisato’s face, “Even your fans—they were concerned about you too.”</p><p>A second wave of guilt washed over Eve again. There was a desperate need to apologize again, but she wasn’t even allowed too. </p><p>Eve’s eyes widened, “H...how long did I sleep for?”</p><p>“Luckily, it was for a few days! I’m so happy you woke up!” Despite Hina’s energetic personality, she was deeply concerned about Eve’s health and was worried on the inside, too. “Eve-chan, how did this happen?”</p><p>It all started with a sense of feeling tired. Eve finally told them everything.</p><p>“I see... it must've been scary.” Maya slightly lifted Eve’s blanket and pulled her hand, checking her pulse.</p><p> “...It was.” A small, shaky voice came out from Eve, “It was so scary… I was so scared, so scared…”</p><p>Scary… it was more than scary. There are no words to express how terrifying it felt.</p><p>“I see…” Maya murmured, finished checking the keyboardist’s pulse.</p><p>“Eve-chan… You do know that you can tell us everything…” Chisato was still concerned about why Eve didn’t tell everything to her or everyone in Hazawa Coffee just like last time. Chisato glanced at Eve with a genuine, worried expression.</p><p>The keyboardist looked down, gripping her blanket, “I know…” </p><p>“You collapsed from stress, right? You should have told us you weren’t feeling boppin’! You should’ve stayed home and rested, and we’ll let the staff and Hazawa-chan know!”</p><p>Chisato raised her hand too, “Ah, and I’ll let the school know too since both Eve and I are from Hanasakigawa. The teachers will understand.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hina-san… thank you Chisato-san...” Eve appreciated the gesture.</p><p>Then, Eve’s hand was accompanied by sudden warmth. She looked up to Pasupare’s pretty pink vocalist—Aya Maruyama, who was holding her hand. Her warm, tender hands clasped together with Eve’s cold, lonely hand.</p><p>“Eve-chan… please don’t scare us anymore...” Eve felt the pressure of her hand being squeezed. Still glancing at Aya, Eve noticed that there are beads of tears that are about to stream down her face, “Please take care of yourself…”</p><p>Eve’s voice came out as soft and tender, “Aya-san…” </p><p>“Please, Eve-chan. Your health is your first priority.” Chisato begged.</p><p>“Everyone…”</p><p>“Pastel Palettes will crumble without your optimism and determination, Eve-san.”</p><p>All of these words pushed Eve on the verge of tears.  Eve was grateful for her friends and her bandmates very much. What did she do to deserve all of this? If only she can return the favor…</p><p>Hina’s bubbly voice interrupted the moment, “Ah, don’t forget! Everyone also gave you gifts and letters, Eve-chan!” Hina lifted a plastic bag that is filled with gifts—chocolate boxes, bouquets, traditional Japanese souvenirs, and so much more. Hina handed Eve a present, too. It was a lovely color of lavender—Eve’s signature color—and a white ribbon wrapped around it, being tied as a Tiffany bow.</p><p>“That’s all I have~! Isn’t this boppin’? So many people cared about you that they brought gifts for you!” Hina bounced in excitement, “Come on! The letters are waiting for you~!”</p><p>Eve looked down at the present, smiling. She appreciated every little detail and effort in these gifts, and appreciated that she has friends that deeply cared about her.</p><p>Eve’s fingers felt the soft, yet lacey white ribbon. She looked up to her bandmates—who were waiting for her to unwrap the present and open it up. Eve gently unwrapped the ribbons and opened the box to see a tall stack of cute, colorful letters piled up neatly for her to read through.</p><p>“This...this is…” All of this stunned Eve. This was too much to process.</p><p>“Yep! Letters from your classmates, your friends—even some from Finland, your fans, your parents, and don’t forget us! We also wrote letters to you too!”</p><p>“Everyone in Pastel Palettes…?!”</p><p>“Yep~!”</p><p>Aya shushed her, “Hina-chan!”</p><p>There was a giggle coming from Hina, “I can’t help it! We missed Eve so much, right~? I want Eve-chan to read my letter~!”</p><p>Eve flipped through every letter in the box, checking to see if many people—if not, everyone wrote her letters. She can’t stop flipping through them—the stack was quite plentiful.</p><p>Hina wasn’t lying—<em> Everyone </em> does care about her. </p><p>“Kay! I’ll go ahead and make some food for Eve-chan~!” Hina dashed through the door, and into the kitchen she went.</p><p>“Wait, I want to cook too!” Aya stood up and bolted through the door too, following Hina. As someone who eats sweet food often, Aya has wanted to cook for someone. This is an opportunity for Aya to become a reliable caretaker—like Lisa or Chisato, to care for someone like Eve.</p><p>“Hina-chan! Aya-chan! You must not run!” Before catching both Hina and Aya, Chisato turned around to Maya to ask a favor, “Maya-chan, can you look over Eve for a while?”</p><p>Maya nodded, “You got it, Chisato-san!”</p><p>“Thank you… Hina-chan! Aya-chan!” And off she went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. jin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now the room has gotten quieter. It’s just Maya and Eve now. Chisato must’ve scolded both Hina and Aya in the kitchen as of right now.</p><p>Seconds turn to minutes, this awkward silence is rather...uncomfortable. It’s been a moment since the three girls left..</p><p>Fortunately Maya’s iconic giggle broke the silence, “Huehuehue… I guess it’s just us now.”</p><p>“...It seems like it, Maya-san.”</p><p>Maya glanced at the bag filled with gifts, and then the present which remained on Eve’s lap, “...Ah, will you like to go over your gifts? Your letters, perhaps?”</p><p>Eve thought for a moment—and then nodded, “...I want to check out the letters. Will you read them with me, Maya-san?”</p><p>There was a small chuckle coming from Maya, “W...well, these letters are for you, Eve-san… not for me.” </p><p>“I see… then will you accompany me?”</p><p>Maya nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>Eve took the first letter from the stack. The letter was a light reddish-orange color, stamped with shiny, gold star stickers, and was written in a violet color.</p><p>Eve unfolded the letter:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Eve-chan, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I heard you weren’t feeling okay yesterday!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After you feel better, you are always welcomed to Arisa’s house!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay safe~!!! And take care~!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Kasumi☆ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, it was Eve’s classmate and friend—Kasumi Toyama. Eve still remembered the time when Kasumi invited her to Arisa’s house—it was a pleasant experience. Seeing her bonsai and old Japanese artifacts made her heart flutter, so reading this letter made her feel lucky.</p><p>Eve picked up another letter from the box. This time, it’s a orange-color letter with a cow sticker on it. The cow sticker seems to be the logo for a certain meat shop. Eve opened the letter once again:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Eve-chin!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you feeling better now? I can always bring you croquettes if you want!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want everyone to smile, including you Eve-chin!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take care of yourself!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Hagumi </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Hagumi’s letter. Hagumi, Eve's friend. Hagumi never fails to make her smile, especially in these dark times. No wonder why she is in Hello, Happy World! Her optimistic and energetic personality never fails to motivate Eve—and make her the happiest.</p><p>Eve looked over the box, ready to grab the third letter and read it. The third letter was a pretty color of bright green. Eve picked it up from the box.</p><p>Maya immediately recognized the letter and averted her eyes, her whole face turning red,  “E—Eve-san…”</p><p>“This is yours, right? It’s such a lovely color...” Eve continued to gaze at the green letter, and then unfolded it:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Eve-san, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was terrified to hear the news that you were unconscious… I was worried sick that you were doing too much, but now that you are awake and fine, I feel a little better... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please listen to what your body needs! You are overwhelming yourself! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without you, Pastel Palettes will crumble! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your optimism and determination never fails to keep the band up! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are so strong, so brave, and so motivating… You are an inspiration to all of us! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please continue being there for us! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take care of your health, Eve-san! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Yamato Maya </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maya shielded her hot face with her hands, “This is so embarrassing, ooh…” Maya didn’t expect her letter to be the third one to be read by Eve—plus, she’s reading it infront of her too.</p><p>“Maya-san...”</p><p>“Y...yes?” Maya unshielded her face and glanced up to Eve, who had the softest smile on her face.</p><p>“Maya-san… I was so moved from reading your letter…! This made me really happy. Thank you.” Eve’s voice was as soft and hopeful as ever.</p><p>Maya widened her eyes, “E—eh?!”</p><p>“Thank you, Maya-san.”</p><p>Maya shook her head, “I—It’s not a big deal, Eve-san! I’m kinda flattered, though...” she let out her iconic laugh after. Maya was glad that she managed to make It’ll take a while to make Eve feel like herself again.</p><p>There were a lot of letters to go through, so it might take a long time to go through them all. Still, Eve was grateful for everything her friends and bandmates did. People like them are really important to her—these are people that a samurai must protect!</p><p>Now, she can’t limit her routines to a small amount, but she will consider calling in sick whenever she feels tired again—and also consider telling everyone her issues, no matter how heavy or light it is.</p><p>Because she knows she can trust them, after all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh god this is so edgy im sorry (༎ຶ _｣ ༎ຶ )<br/>i tried my hardest to put my experiences in words and i think it was..ERM.... it was something...<br/>yeah, i think i should practice writing more lol<br/>ily sm eve but i think i did u dirty with this fic of mine (༎ຶ _｣ ༎ຶ )<br/>+this was also inspired by huuuuuuuuulia's fanfic, Vulnerability !! check it out pls !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>